Her Sick, Twisted Game
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: Cassidy played her sick game: beating me at something. I unintentionally beat her at everything. Except one thing: Austin. She stole him from me, forever . And what's worst was, she never even loved him. Ally OOC. Suicide Warning.
1. Ally's POV

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** Hey people, Sorry for the misunderstanding.. but this chapter belongs to _BiddyAuthor_. I had forgotten to give her credit, and That was my mistake. HOWEVER, The OTHER CHAPTERS **ARE MY** **WORK!**

* * *

Today was the day. The day my life would lose its meaning. My best friend and lifetime love, Austin, was getting married today. And worse, to Cassidy. Cassidy worked at the Melody Diner, and she was in a band. And also, I hated her. Why? Not because she won Austin's heart, although I was insanely jealous because of that.

I hated her because she didn't love him. To her it was all a game.

She never liked me. Mostly disliked me from the moment we met. I used to win everything and she swore she would beat me at something. When she found out I loved Austin, it seemed like the perfect opportunity for her to finally beat me. And she had. Austin slowly fell in love with her, much to her liking. But she never loved him. She managed to fool everyone. Everyone but me. I saw her true intentions. She obnoxiously kissed him in front of me, knowing it would hurt.

And it did.

When the day came that Austin proposed, she was ecstatic. No, not because she had just got engaged, but because she knew at that moment, she had something I would never get. The day the wedding invite came, I broke down crying. I could not help it, my only love marrying someone that would never return the feelings.

Eventually, I could not cry or sob anymore. I was too weak. Too weak to fight. I knew it was hopeless. The day of the wedding came fast and I went, to support my best friend for his big day, even if he was making the biggest mistake of his life. I sat in the front row, between my best friend Trish and Dez, who did not have his usual warm smile. Instead he seemed disappointed, at reasons which I did not know. Austin was at the altar, his face filled with nothing but true happiness. I wanted to object the marriage, but seeing Austin so happy stopped me. He deserves to be happy. And I shouldn't get in the way. The wedding march started and Cassidy came down the aisle. Austin's whole face lit up when he saw her. It was almost as if she was his everything. When she reached the alter she turned to look at me. I knew what she would say to me at that moment; I saw it written all over her face:

I won.

Yes, I knew I already lost. I lost a long times ago, when you first started dating Austin. Your charms could confuse any man. And of course you chose mine. The only one who had stolen my heart. You stole the one thing that I cared deeply for.

The ceremony went quick. When the time came for anyone to object, I could not stand. I won't. I would not ruin Austin's happiness. The ceremony dragged on. Then, My Dad; The Priest; said the words that nearly broke my meaning in life.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed and with that, their fates were sealed. Everyone clapped, but I could only look down at my lap, trying to hide the silent tears flowing out of my eyes. I wiped them away and went to congratulate my best friend. I hugged him and said congrats you two. Austin thanked me and I looked at Cassidy. I mouthed "You win." and then I left the church.

After that I never went out of my house, unless it was for the shop. Trish came to visit but she knew how I was so she stayed away most of the time. I never went to town. I didn't want to. Austin and Cassidy were probably enjoying their life together. At least Austin was happy. And that's all I needed. But I became more and more distant and withdrawn. I still kept my appearance, but it was all an act. Farm work was all I ever did. It was a great distraction from reality.

But, imagine my shock when Austin and Cassidy came by nine months later with a baby girl named Sally in Austin's arms. I saw the love and adoration he held for the baby and his wife. His wife that never loved him. Imagine his face when I muttered congrats and slammed the door in their faces. It must have been then when he realized why I had acted differently since the wedding. The feelings that I had. Cassidy laughed after the door closed. Probably at how miserable I still was. She found joy in misery. By her laugh, Austin must have known she never loved him, that it was me. But as he stared at my door, he must now realize:

It's too late.

Imagine how I felt when I remembered Sally. How happy Cassidy must bet that she took yet another thing I could never have. I deeply wished that was me. But I stopped fighting a long time ago.

Soon, the agony of heartbreak was just too much for me to handle. I was done. Done with all of the crap I had to put up with when Cassidy stuck her nose into business she shouldn't of. I went up to the top of the Sonic Boom and looked over the edge. I imagined how wonderful it would be if life just ended. Austin would not have to deal with me; Cassidy would stop with her sick, twisted game. I knew it would be a giant thing, committing suicide. But now, nothing seemed more welcoming. I shot the bullet, thinking about Austin. About how he would get the letter saying I was about to end my life. And how he would climb and see the note that expressed my gloomy life when Cassidy came into the picture. How much I loved him. And he would realize he loves me too. But it's too late to change his mind.

I was already gone, and I could not be brought back.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter belongs to the Author - _BiddyAuthor. _Give her credit for her amazing writing.

Again; Sorry for the misunderstanding;


	2. Cassidy's POV

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: **This is just an angsty story. I'm probably going to put up a thing for everyone's POV's Like, This one, Is Cassidy's POV.. Hope you enjoy?

* * *

I watched Austin's pathetic face light up when I walked down the aisle. I smiled a sweet smile at him; Feeling disgusted. I never truly loved him. When I reached the alter I turned to look at Ally and I smirked viciously. My face showing the one thing i was feeling. _I win._

I could tell, by the look on her face, everything that was going through her mind and how she was feeling. Yes, She knew She had already lost. She lost a long times ago, when I first started dating Austin. My charms could confuse any man. And of course, I chose hers. The only one who had stolen her heart. I stole the one thing that she cared deeply for.

The ceremony went fast, and When the Six words that I knew would hurt Ally the most were said; I glanced at her. Smirking, I gave everything i could into the kiss. _Ugh._

Seeing Ally's grief-Stricken, Pained face, Made me feel amazing. I was slightly surprised, When Ally came up to us. She hugged Austin and said Congratulations to us. Austin thanked her and She looked at me. I seen her, as she mouthed "You win." and then left the church.

I was surprised beyond extent, that she had given up. But, then again, I think she had always known my plan.

_Oh well.. I still win._

* * *

It didn't really surprise me, That Ally had stopped going out. I wouldn't want to either, Given that She'd be seeing Posters of how, 'The Great Austin Moon and Cassidy Barton are happily married and now, Partners.'

It's the biggest news story going on. So, Naturally, I had to take action, which was, Naturally, Seducing Austin.

...

Nine months later, I had the baby girl that I knew would ruin whatever sanity Ally had left. I thought she'd flip out, make Austin think she was crazy, I honestly hadn't expected her to shut the door on our faces, after muttering a Congratulations.

I laughed, and Watched the look of Realization dawn on Austin's face, before kissing him, Murmuring an, 'I love you' and pulling him down the hall, holding our little girl, Sally.

It came as a shock, when I heard Austin's scream of horror, that had woken, not Only the baby, but Me up. I had been upstairs asleep, when I heard him. I heard him shout and then the door slamming. I had to run to the babies room, picking her up and shushing her, before running downstairs and seeing the letter.

Reading it, I felt a little guilty, and well.. horrible.

But I honestly couldn't take anything back.

I let one single tear slip out of my eye, as I read the note, adding the one teardrop, to the few amounts that Austin had already accomplished on soaking the letter with.

_Dear Austin and Cassidy, _

_Well, I honestly don't know what to say, or.. I do, I just don't know how to say it. _

_No matter, I won't have room, in the short time i have left, to regret What I'm about to say. _

_So Let's start out with this. _

_I love you, Austin, I always have, and Always will.. To the end of my life, and I mean that._

_Cassidy, I'm so so sorry. I never meant to ever make you.. angry at me. _

_Austin probably wouldn't know the meaning of what I'm saying, but i know you do. _

_There's only one thing i can actually say. _

_And I've said it._

_I'd say it a thousand times, to make the past change. _

_I'm sorry._

_Well, I'm sure you can tell, this is a goodbye letter. _

_When, and If.. you climb up to the top of Sonic Boom, You'll find the letter to why.. and what exactly i did. _

_This is my.. Official.. goodbye. _

_Love, _

_Ally Marie Dawson._

I let the tears flow, and rushed to grab my coat and keys, running up the stairs of Sonic Boom, With Sally in my arms. When I burst through the door, I see Austin, Holding Ally's body. It took me a few moments, to see her lifeless, sparkless brown eyes.

"Austin." I whisper sadly, My voice cracking.

He snaps his tear struck face up, looking not only at me, but through me, before he whispers hoarsely, "She's gone.. Ally's gone.."

_She's gone.. Ally's gone.. _

His words stuck in my head, and I bow my head.

_I caused this. _

I look at the sky, which was turning a deep grey.

_I'm sorry Ally. I'm so sorry. I did this. I promise you Ally.. I will love him right.. for you._

* * *

**A/N:** Well.. this is.. um.. Cassidy's POV.. Hope you like this..

You don't have to review?

But I would like you too..


	3. Lester's POV

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: **This is just an angsty story.

Lester's POV

* * *

I smile brightly when i seen Austin's Wife-to-be walk down the aisle. I had become quite fond of Austin and Cassidy, and I chuckle quietly, when I see Austin straighten up as his face brightened when he caught site of Cassidy.

I'll admit, I thought Austin and Ally would get together, but my hunch was horribly wrong.

When Cassidy gets to the Alter, I smile and nod at her, before seeing she hadn't seen it. She was smiling sweetly at my daughter, Ally. But Ally has that look on her face. Like she's.. Tortured. In pain.

I don't understand, But I shrug it off. I'm sure they'll work it out.

Austin grabs Cassidy's hand, and I start the ceremony.

...

The ceremony went by quick, and I paused momentarily, before loudly and proudly saying, "You may now kiss the bride."

I couldn't help but notice, the vicious smirk that Cassidy sent towards my little girl, before she kissed Austin. I shrugged it off, yet again, before turning to Congratulate Austin and Cassidy.

* * *

Something was not right. After the wedding, Ally completely shut herself out from the world. She stopped coming out of the Apartment above Sonic Boom, Unless it was her shift, and when it ended, she'd go right up to the Practice room.

She wouldn't speak unless she needed to, and she looked horrible. Her hair had dulled noticeably, and her eyes lost that lively spark I always loved. She looked heartbroken; Unloved; Hurt; As thought the one she loved had been stolen from her.

I silently watch her from the Practice room balcony. The way she moved. The way her voice sounded dead. How her hair didn't bounce anymore. How her arms barely move. How she kept the frown plastered on her face. Not able to smile.

_What happened to my little girl?_

"You shift is over Alls." I watch her move to look at me slowly. I notice how much paler she is. I notice how skinny she is. I notice; Her cheeks are caved in, and her breathes are ragged.

"Thanks dad."

Her voice sounds tired. Bone tired. Maybe if I mention Austin..

"Have you talked to Austin lately, Alls? I heard from Cassidy that he-"

She interrupts.

"No no, Dad, I.. haven't heard from.. A-Austin," Her voice cracks and a little shimmer comes from her eye. "But.. tell him i said Hello.. Well.. I'm going upstairs. Bye Dad.."

She falls, and I go to help her, But She scrambles fast to get up, and runs inside the practice room, shutting the door. I sigh.

_My poor girl.._

* * *

Nine months later, and Ally hasn't gotten all that much better. She keeps the cycle going.

Home, Work, Home, Work, Eat, Work, Sleep.

"Hey Mr. Dawson." I hear Cassidy's chiming voice come through the door. I smile at her. "Hello Cassidy." I notice the little girl, sleeping soundly in Austin's arms. "Who's this little one."

"Her names Sally. We came to show Ally."

"Ah.. Ally's upstairs.. In the Apartments. Go on up."

"Thanks Mr. Dawson."

"Cassidy, call me Lester.."

...

_SLAM_

I hear the noise of a door being slammed, and then I see Austin's shocked face, and Cassidy's laughter filled face. I stop to speak with them.

"What happened?"

_'Wrong move.. Mr. Dawson.. You could have saved her.'_

__"Oh nothing, Lester. Ally's sense of humor has gone now. We'll speak to you later."

I walk past them and open the door. To find a letter.

_'Dear Daddy, _

_I love you so very much, so this is going to be hard for me to say, and for you to hear._

_I'm leaving Daddy. _

_You'll never see me again. _

_I guess I'll be joinin' grandma in the big blue sky. _

_I'll be gone by the time you read this; I love you though. _

_Don't mourn my death, Papa. It wasn't your fault. _

_I'll say hello to Mama for you, Dad. _

_This is my official Goodbye. _

_Love,_

_Ally Marie Dawson._

__I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face, never stopping. I think I hyperventilated, because the next thing i know, I'm in the hospital, with Austin by my bed.

"She's gone.." I whisper, and Austin face snaps up to mine. "She's gone.." He whispers back, before I pass out again, leaving him to shout and cry, for Ally.

_Oh my, poor, poor, Little Ally-Cat..._

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

__**A/N: **This was LESTER'S POV..

Well.. Where to begin right now. I'm in the hospital with my Grandma. I got to visit her, and Now I'm sitting here, Typing these angsty stories.

I honestly hope you enjoy them, because well.. These are the only things I'll be writing for a little.

You don't HAVE to review; But They are GREATLY appreciated.


	4. Dez's POV

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: **This is just an angsty story.

Dez's POV

* * *

I frown, and cross my arms, knowing that Austin was making a huge mistake. I watch his face visibly brighten, as he watches Cassidy walk down the aisle, to the alter.

I scrunch my face up, stealing a glance at Trish, over Ally.

She gives me a knowing look, and pats Ally's back, who looks pained and sad.

_Austin's fault!_

My mind shouts at me, and I glare at Cassidy. She smiles sadistically, before looking at Austin, Mock lovingly. Austin was blind. Cassidy didn't love him. She just wants false revenge and more fame!

_She's using him!_

Her face shows her true intentions. _Beat Ally. Hurt Ally. Break her heart._

"You may now kiss the bride."

_Strike one.. Austin.. I hope you know what your doing_ _bro._

* * *

"Yeah. I know, Hey Dez, has Trish said anything about why Ally hasn't been around?"

I shake my head, barely able to contain the snarl that wanted to rip through my lips.

"Nah, Sorry bud. She said she's.. Ill.."

"Do you think i should visit her?"

"No. I think it's best you keep her out of your life.."

"But-"

"Bro, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

I shake my head, clicking the 'End Call' button, on my iPhone. This boy is so retarded. He married an evil witch that doesn't even love him!

_Strike two Austin.. Strike two.. I hope you can get your act together.. before she does something to make you realize how wrong you were.._

* * *

"How come you haven't visited Ally lately, Trish?" I asked my girlfriend, over and over again.

"Dez.. She's horrible. She.. I think she's ready to end it, but doesn't want too, because of us. She knows we'll be there-"

I cut her off.

"It says there's an important message from Ally in the mail. She just emailed me to go check the mail."

...

"Go check the mail Trish."

"Okay honey."

...

"DEZ! OH MY GOD! DEZ!"

"What's wrong honey?"

She throws a letter at me.

_Dear Trish and Dez, _

_You were always great friends. _

_And I love you both deeply for that. _

_I don't want you to blame Cassidy.. or Even Austin. _

_It's my fault. I let this thing with Cassidy, Get way out of hand.._

_Did you know they had a baby girl? Her names Sally. Yeah, They came over to show me what she looked like._

_Blonde hair, blue eyes. _

_Ironic, huh Trish? _

_That should have been my baby. But i was to late. She stole him. _

_Don't blame her though._

_It's all my fault for letting her believe i wanted a war with her. _

_I love you Trish, Dez. _

_Don't let what happened to me and Austin, Happen to you. _

_Don't grow apart. Grow together. _

_I don't want your relationship to crumble. _

_I'm sorry. This is my goodbye to you. _

_I love you.._

_Love,_

_Ally Marie Dawson_

__I let the tears slide down my face. Looking up at Trish, I silently vow to Ally, that I won't let us break apart. Team Austin may have died now, but I won't let that happen to me and Trish. I loved her with all my heart, and Austin's gonna get a good beating, and by the look of murder on Trish's face, I'm guessing Cassidy is gonna get the same.

_I'm sorry Ally.. I could have stopped this!_

_Strike three.. Austin, your out.. It's to late.. She's already gone.. _

* * *

**A/N: **I know, This could have been better.

But I like the way it turned out.

Review please, But you don't have too.


	5. Trish's POV

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: **This is just an angsty story.

Trish's POV

* * *

I cross my arms and huff quietly, glancing at Ally's sad face. I visibly noticed, how her eyes were losing their spark. Dulling, Until they before a dark shade of brown.

_Oh Ally.._

I glare at Austin, and Cassidy.

_Stupid lying whore!_

My mind shouts at me repeatedly. She had broken my best friend. Stole her love. Replaced her. Oh, Didn't you know? Austin replaced Ally with Cassidy in Team Austin.

I know right.

Dafuq?

Who the fuck does Austin think he is? Kicking Ally. Well, let me assure you, i left him. He almost, _almost,_ broke me and Dez's relationship, as well. But that led to Dez leaving Team Austin, As well.

**Flashback..**

_"I quit, Austin. I FUCKING QUIT! Who do you think you are! What the fuck is wrong with you? Kicking Ally out of Team Austin? WHAT THE FUCK! She started this whole fucking thing, and you kick her out, to repay her? Your such a fucking nice best friend!" I sneer at him, walking up to him, about to smack him, when Dez walked in. _

_"Trish, Stop." I look at him. "No. He's a fucking retarded ass pig! He needs taught a lesson!" I raise my hand again, intending on slapping him, but Austin spoke then._

_"Are you going to let her talk to you like that Dez? Defy you? Ignore your orders?"_

_I stare at Dez. _

_He looked thoughtful. _

_"Dez. If you even think, for one fucking second, that you could ever control me, then this relationship, isn't going to work." _

_He looks me in the eyes then. "Then i guess we're over." _

_I narrow my eyes, sneering at him, before turning to Austin. "You may have ruined my relationship, and kicked Ally out of team Austin, but i will, get revenge. I hope you sleep with one eye open, because if not, You'll be awoken with a pillow to your fucking face, and a death note!" I screech. I looked at Dez then, With tear filled eyes. _

_"You wanna listen to the asshole, go ahead. But just know this, You are the only guy that I will and have, ever cried over. And I guess you never really truly did know, or care about me.." _

_I blink, letting him see the tears that he caused, before shaking my head sadly, and walking out of the room. _

_"Wait Trish!" _

_I hear him yell. "I'm So sorry! I love you!" _

_I freeze. 'He loves me?' "I love you too, Dez. But that isn't enough! You listened to him! He fired Ally Dez! HE FIRED HER!" _

_"What?" He narrows his eyes, stomping back into the practice room. I hear noises, and screams, before I see Dez, dragging Austin by the ear. He throws him out of the Sonic Boom door, and speaks icily calm, "Stay the fuck away from us Austin. Me, Trish and Ally. And If your nasty whore of a girlfriend comes anywhere near us, i assure you, Trish will murder the bitch. Now get. The. Fuck. Out!" He screams, slamming the door shut. _

_He runs up to me, hugging me, whispering promises in my ear. _

_And i know. He's going to keep them. _

_"I love you Trish.." He murmurs against my hair. _

_"I love you too, Dez.." _

**End Flashback.**

In all honesty, I was only here because Ally wanted to support Austin. Hurt her as it may, she vowed she'd always be there for him. She would keep her promise, even if he didn't. Or wouldn't.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I watch in disgust, as Austin grabs Cassidy's hips, before slamming his lips against hers. Disgusting.

I look at Ally, who's looking down at her hands, which are in her lap, before rubbing her back softly and whispering, "That should be you Alls.." She looks up at me, her dull, lifeless brown eyes, looking into mine. But straight to my soul. She whispers two words I had never thought I'd hear her say.

"She won." With that, She got up, walking up to _them,_ to say their Congratulations.

* * *

I wasn't very surprised, that Ally had locked herself away. All she'd do nowadays, were Eat, Sleep, Work, Write, Use the restroom, and drink water. She was visibly getting skinnier, losing her fighting spirit. Honestly, one more bad thing that happened, could possibly push her over the edge. I was worried deeply for her, and she knew it.

She started locking the front door, so i couldn't get into her apartment, so i had to stop going over there. I'd went from visiting everyday, to once a week, to twice a month.

I hadn't thought, that Austin and Cassidy would ever visit her. The email I got from her, the moment before I ran to get the mail, was so depressing, and I didn't know what the letter would say.

I hadn't expected it, to be her final goodbye. And, I hadn't expected her, to send it to Dez and Austin, too.

_To: workaholicderosa ; turtleloverworthy20 ; pancakeluvrchocolate143 ;_

_From: brokensongwriter1234 _

_Subject: Finished.. _

_Check your mail, everyone. I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm finished though. Please, I hope you all understand. This was inevitable. _

You'd think, It would say more than that, but All I had to do was read the first part of it, to know what she had done. So i ran to the mailbox, opened the letter, and then flipped, I ran back inside, threw the letter at Dez, Let him finish reading it, before running to the Dawson home. I found Lester, Passed out on the floor, and I found Austin and Cassidy, carrying a baby, and Ally's body.

I screech, before grabbing Ally from them, and Glaring Daggers at Cassidy. "I hope you have a death wish, because Your's aren't far away!" I yell at Cassidy and Austin.

I feel like a deer, caught in headlights, when I look into Austin's eyes.

Pain. Deep soulful pain and regret.

I look into Cassidy's eyes next.

Regret and sorrow.

"We don't need your sorrow!" I scream at her. "YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE! SAVE YOUR FUCKING FEELINGS YOU STUPID WHORE!" I Give Ally back to Austin, Telling him I called the ambulance, before running into Ally's room, and Finding her book, opened up on her desk.

I read it.

_Hey, Trish. I knew you'd automatically come in here, looking for this, so I made it easy for you. _

_I want you to keep this. _

_I love you Trish, and When Austin and Cassidy visited, with their.. baby, I knew she'd officially won. _

_She'd took yet another thing, that I'd never have. _

_I knew this and I felt the pain, deep in my soul. _

_My wrists don't hold scars. I would never do that; It would add to the physical pain that I already feel. _

_Science lied._

_You can die from a broken heart._

_It eats away at you. First, It scars you. Cracks and beats at your heart, till it's an endless black hole of betrayal and hurt. _

_All you can feel from it, Is the beating it gives against your rib cage. _

_Then, you feel your life slip into a shell. _

_As though everything is disappearing. Blurring around you. _

_Next, Your soul. Oh god Trish, My soul felt so lifeless._

_It was painful, knowing, that the person that broke me, was the only one that could fix me. _

_I gave up all together, eventually. _

_Then the visit.. It told me all i needed to know. _

_He didn't need me for happiness._

_Like i needed him. _

_I love you all. _

_Even Cassidy._

_Don't do anything rash, Trish._

_Goodbye._

_-Ally._

__I'd fallen then. I hadn't heard Dez and Austin come into the room. I hadn't felt them take the book, reading it. I hadn't noticed how Austin crumbled to the floor, I hadn't noticed any of it.

My mind was racing.

Thinking of the past.

Thinking.. of how everything changed.

Now, Everything was horrible.

Nothing would ever be the same.

_We could have stopped this.._

* * *

__**A/N: **This is the longest, and I THINK, one of the most depressing ones :\

I hope you.. I don't even know.

Anyways,

Please review this one.

I REALLY wanna know what you though of Trish's POV


	6. Austin's POV

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: **This is just an angsty story.

Austin's POV

* * *

I stand at the alter, watching my beautiful Cassidy walking down the aisle. I smile sweetly at her, when she reaches me, and I grab her hand before looking at Lester.

"We may now begin." He states in his most stern voice. I beam, and pull Cassidy closer to me, holding onto her waist.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the coming together of Cassidy Shelby and Austin Moon. They would like to say their own vows."

"I, Austin Moon, take you, Cassidy Shelby, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I smile sweetly at my darling, before waiting for her to continue the ceremony.

"I, Cassidy Shelby, choose you, Austin Moon, to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."

When she finishes, I notice she keeps looking at Ally, so I look at her, too. She looks sad, but i won't bother her. I have a wife now. I can't deal with Ally, even if she was my best friend once.

"Please give each other your rings." Lester's voice brings me out of my reverie and I smile, grabbing the rings and placing her ring on her finger, while she does the same.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

Nothing.

I smile, as Lester finishes the ceremony, with six words, I have longed to hear since the first day I met her, "You may now.. kiss the bride." I look at her, before pulling her in, and kissing her passionately. I can feel the love _(Fake)_, and passion _(To hurt Ally)_, in this kiss.

...

"Congratulations, Austin, Cassidy." Ally's voice startles me from what I was doing. "Thanks." I reply, turning to look at her, noticing the shine and light in her eyes were gone. "Yeah, Thanks!" Cassidy smiles at her, and as Ally hugs me, I remember some memories and I smile a little.

"Austin!" Cassidy's voice cuts into my reminiscing and I look at her, noticing Ally mouth something, before saying Congratulations once more, then walking off.

I smile at Cassidy, and continue to pepper her face with soft kisses, watching Ally leave through the corner of my eye.

_And so, The torture starts.. here.._

* * *

I hadn't or couldn't understand, why Ally would just stop coming around. It's like, she just disappeared and turned into a shell of a girl, that can only continue a certain cycle. I asked Dez about her once, but he was very.. different.

_"Yeah. I know, Hey Dez, has Trish said anything about why Ally hasn't been around?"_

_"Nah, Sorry bud. She said she's.. Ill.."_

_"Do you think i should visit her?"_

_"No. I think it's best you keep her out of your life.."_

_"But-"_

_"Bro, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

_I look at the phone, before sighing and shrugging, putting the phone down._

"Austin.." Cassidy's hypnotic voice whispers, before she slips onto my lap, her face facing me. "Yeah Cassidy?"

She wiggles a little bit, on my lap, and i hold back a groan, before she's kissing me, hard. She pulls back, and whispers, "I want you.." Before forcing a full on make out session.

...

Nine months later, I had the baby girl that I knew would hold me and Cassidy together. I would love her to my hearts content Her name is Sally Marie Moon. I love her, and Cassidy so much, it would kill me if something happened to them, but I never anticipated what would have happened next.

"Let's let Sally, meet Ally, Austin."

I look at her and smile brightly, before picking up my little girl and running to the car. FINALLY! I GET TO SEE ALLY!

...

I watch Ally's face as she notices the little girl in my arms.

But, imagine my shock when Ally mutters a Congratulations. I know, saw the love and adoration I held for my baby and my wife. Imagine my face when all I hear is a muttered congrats and a slammed door in our faces.

It was then that I realized why Ally had acted differently since the wedding. The feelings that She had. Cassidy laughed after the door closed. Probably at how miserable I was. She found joy in her misery. By her laugh, I can tell she never loved me, that it was Ally. But as I stared at her door, I now realize:

It's too late.

...

I sit in my kitchen, at Eight o' clock in the afternoon, with the divorce papers in hand. I look them over once again, and I frown, before walking to the fridge and grabbing the milk, and going to the counter to grab my glass.

I shake my head, pouring it, and grabbing my glass, walking to go check the mail. I had just gotten an email from Ally, and I was worried now. I look in the mail box, and see a letter, I grab it, opening it and reading it, before dropping my glass and screaming.

_Dear Austin and Cassidy,_

_Well, I honestly don't know what to say, or.. I do, I just don't know how to say it._

_No matter, I won't have room, in the short time i have left, to regret What I'm about to say._

_So Let's start out with this._

_I love you, Austin, I always have, and Always will.. To the end of my life, and I mean that._

_Cassidy, I'm so so sorry. I never meant to ever make you.. angry at me._

_Austin probably wouldn't know the meaning of what I'm saying, but i know you do._

_There's only one thing i can actually say._

_And I've said it._

_I'd say it a thousand times, to make the past change._

_I'm sorry._

_Well, I'm sure you can tell, this is a goodbye letter._

_When, and If.. you climb up to the top of Sonic Boom, You'll find the letter to why.. and what exactly i did._

_This is my.. Official.. goodbye._

_Love,_

_Ally Marie Dawson._

I let the tears flow, and rush to grab my coat and keys, before slamming the door and bolting to my car. I shut the car door, Once buckled in before slamming my foot on the pedal and driving. It's clear that I'm speeding but I don't give one fuck about it. Fuck the cops, and getting a ticket. I had to find Ally.

...

I run outside, onto the roof of the Sonic Boom, noticing a small petite body lying on the ground. "ALLY!" I shout, running full speed and reaching her, I look into her lifeless dull eyes before dropping to my knees and hugging her to my body, letting the past over come my mind.

_"I know you're mad. I didn't mean to steal your song. Then I acted like a weasel. Not a cute, cuddly weasel, but a jerky, no-credit giving weasel. I'm sorry.."_

_"Who am I kidding? My dad always said music was a waste of time. He said I had a bazillion-to-one chance of making it.."_

_"That's exactly what my dad said to me!"_

_"I guess my 15 minutes of fame are over. I just wanted to prove my dad wrong."_

_"Austin, wait! I'll help you write one more song."_

_"You will? Yes!"_

_"You better hurry, you only have one hour to get to the Helen show."_

_"You mean we better hurry. I want you to be there with me."_

_"Really? You mean it?"_

_"I wouldn't be going on the Helen show at all if it wasn't for you. Thank you." (they almost hug)._

_"See, Ally? No one can see you. It's like you're not onstage."_

_"I'm trying really hard not to freak out here."_

_"You're gonna be great. Trust me." (winks at Ally and goes on stage)._

_"I used the money I got from being on the Helen show to pay for all this."_

_"I can't believe you did this. Thank you."_

_"I figured we'd be spending a lot of time in here, so we should make it as comfortable as possible."_

_"We?"_

_"I want you to be my partner."_

_"Spend more time with you?'_

_"You're a songwriter with stage fright? I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say?_

_"We're partners!" (they almost hug)_

_..._

_"As long as you keep performing songs like that,there will always be Austin Moon fans."_

_"Thanks. And as long as you keep writing songs like that, I will always be an Ally Dawson fan."_

_..._

_"He's coming! Put your lipstick on!"_

_(Ally puts lipstick on and grabs a doll that looks like Austin)_

_(Austin walks in)_

_(Ally kisses the doll) "Austin" (Ally kisses the doll) "Austin!"_

_ "Ally, What are you doing? Is that doll supposed to me?"_

_"Oh, Austin. Hi. Yes it is. I was just practicing what I would do if you got bitten by a rattle snake on the lips...It could happen. Ohhh.."_

_"Good to know?"_

_..._

_"But there is just one more thing that bothers me. Why did you freak out when you thought I had a crush on you. Am I that horrible?"_

_"No, Ally, you got it all wrong, you're awesome. I did all that stuff cause you're my friend and I don't wanna jeopardize that." _

_"I feel the same way."_

_(Austin Goes for a hug)_

_(Ally Stops him) "Let's hug when your less orange and sweaty."_

"Austin." A hoarse voice whispers, and I look up quickly, seeing Cassidy, I narrow my eyes at her, seeing right through her.

"She's gone.. Ally's gone.." I whisper back, before picking Ally's lifeless body up, and walking past Cassidy, down to the Dawson apartment.

...

I hear a screech, before feeling Ally's body being ripped from my reach. I want to scream and shout but instead i thrash and ram around in my brain. I look at the people that took Ally.

Trish and Dez.

I can see Trish's pain. Her sadness. Her regret. Her sorrow. Her anger. Her agony. Her heart break. I can see Dez's sadness. Sorrow. Regret. pain. I can't look at Cassidy. He doesn't want to know what she thinks. He doesn't care for her anymore. They were done, and he was keeping Sally.

"We don't need your sorrow!" Trish suddenly screams at Cassidy. "YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE! SAVE YOUR FUCKING FEELINGS YOU STUPID WHORE!" She looks at me next and I brace myself. "Here," She hands Ally back to me. "Call an ambulance."

...

I walk into Ally's bedroom and find Trish on the ground on her knees, with Ally's book in her hands. I pick it up, and read it. I barely notice the tears that slither down my cheeks.

I fall to my knees, breathing heavy, ragged breathes.

My mind was racing.

Thinking of the past.

Thinking.. of how everything changed.

Now, Everything was horrible.

Nothing would ever be the same.

_I could have stopped this.._

_... _

_I stand, wiping my eyes, before looking around. All i can see is black, as the room transforms into Melody diner. I walk in, and see Myself, Dez, Trish and Ally, talking before Trish calls Cassidy over. I frown as I watch Ally looking at the past me. Sadness and pain in her eyes. _

_It transforms back into her room, and there's a C.d. player, with a C.d track on it. I put it in, and press play._

I start awake and look around, noticing the same C.d. player that was in my dream. I get up, put the C.d. in, and press play.

_This is not fair, I am beyond repair cause of you_  
_yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou_  
_Can't find my head, so I've fallen instead over you_  
_yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou_

_Blood on my sleeve, I get more than you need, yes I do_  
_Do-o-o, I do, do-o-o_  
_Frightened you'll creep so I cry in my sleep, yes I do_  
_Do-o-o, I do_

_Oh I I I'm poisoned with love, love_  
_But I-I-I can't get enough, enough_  
_So I keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_  
_I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

_This is not fair, but I've lost every care, I want you_  
_yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou_  
_I wear these tears and pretend they're not there just for you_  
_yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou_

_Hurting myself, you say that I need help, and I do_  
_Do-o-o, do, do-o-o_  
_Under your spell, if you look you can tell I love you_  
_yo-o-ou, I do_

_Oh I I I'm poisoned with love, love_  
_But I-I-I can't get enough, enough_  
_So I keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_  
_I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

_for you, y-o-ou,_

_for you, y-o-ou,_

_Oh I I I'm poisoned with love, love_  
_But I-I-I can't get enough, enough_  
_So I keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_  
_I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

_I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou,_

_I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

__I look at the C.d, and notice It say's Ally wrote this, and See it's titled 'Poisoned With Love'. I wipe my eyes, and grab the C.d, and her book, before walking out of the room.

I'm gonna need these for her funeral.

* * *

**A/N: **So, Here is HALF of Austin's POV.

There's going to be more, but be patient. I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry it was delayed this long.

Please review.


	7. Austin's PERSPECTIVE, 3'rd POV

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: **This is just an angsty story.

3rd POV, Austin's perspective

* * *

He watches from the very back as Lester wipes his tears, before he speaks, "My daughter.. She.. well she was one of the.. no, she was the most amazing person in my life. She was brave. Braver than most, and sh-she endured a lot.. Maybe, I could have stopped this. I noticed the symptoms, she had.. providing the ease of seeing she had a broken heart, but I ignored it. I thought she would overcome it.. I was wrong. If I could turn back time and save her, I would. If I could.. stop any of this from happening, I would.. but I don't even know when this began.. Ally.. I loved her so much, and I miss her.." He breaks down, tears clouding his eyes as two men walk up to the stage, carrying him from the podium.

"Anyone else like to share a few words?" The priest - who happens to be Ally's uncle - asks, eyes bright with unshed tears.

Trish stands up, and wipes her eyes, make-up running down her face as she walks to the pedestal. "I was always there for her. She was my best friend ever and I never thought that it would be like this," She sniffles, "When it was our parting time. I thought that she'd be a shy, adorable song-writer still writing for her replacement of me, Austin. Apparently, I was wrong, and dreams don't come true. Allyson Dawson was my best friend, Practically my sister, and I let her pain drive me away. I let her ignore me, just to let this happen. I know, technically, I wouldn't have been able to stop her from what she'd chosen to be her fate, but I loved her. More than anything and She was, and Always will be my sister. And I know, that when she's up in the stars, she'll be looking down at me, chastising me for scooping ice-cream with my hands and getting fired everyday." She laughs a dead laugh, trying to be humorous. Shaking her head, tears drop from her face and onto the pedestal. "Thank you, Ally.. for always being there for me." She whispers to no one in Particular, stepping away and stumbling blindly to her seat.

Dez stands, after her, looking at her reassuringly, before walking stiff-legged to the Podium. "Ally Dawson.." He murmurs, "I used to have a crush on her." He says, shocking everyone. "I liked the way she could be so confident at times, and so shy at others. I loved the way she carried herself, dignified even if she embarrassed herself. I loved the way she could sing, and not notice anyone in the room, until she opened her eyes, like she was in a trance. I used to have a crush on her, because she was herself. Gradually, I seen how she felt about someone in particular, so I understood I hadn't a chance, and by then, I had already fallen for my frienemy Trish. I know I never spent a large amount of time with Ally, but I can tell you this, She was a strong willed, beautiful rebel. You might ask, 'How was goody-two-shoes-Dawson a rebel?' but, She was a rebel, because she did the things she loved.

"She studied, read books, wrote things and did what she did, because she _loved_it. She was a rebel, because most people give up on things like school, and going after their dreams. Most people turning out to be pathetic drunkies on the streets. Allyson Dawson, though, never gave up. Even though she had stage-fright, she still found a way to partake in music, however little length of time that was. She lived her dream, and she did what she had to, to get by and prove that something's are worth it.

"Sure, people called her a nerd, but where would she have gotten, had she let it get to her? I don't think the outcome would have been different from today. Ally dealt with a lot. Liars, cheaters, users, abusers and so much more. She wouldn't let that get her down though. I understand why and how this happened, but I can't help but feel her death is a horrible notion, that should never have happened the way it did. She didn't deserve to kill herself, because she knew that the suffering she felt would triple within us, although that probably ate at her, too, knowing that us seeing her hurt killed us. She probably thought this was for the better." He holds up her diary, flipped to the last acquired page with writing on it and read,

_"I don't want you to miss me."_ He pauses, looking out at the crowd, eyes landing on Austin and moving to Lester, Trish and Cassidy. _"I don't want anyone to miss me, because I don't believe I have earned your sympathy.. or your tears."_ He closes his eyes, blinking back tears, _"I love you, All.. but I couldn't live the way I was. The routine I had going, although thorough, was not enough. I felt this ache within my chest, gradually growing and spilling the dark horror of truth within me. I know, your all probably wondering, 'Why didn't you tell us?' or 'We could have helped' but In truth, I don't think you could have.. I was to far gone. _

_"My name, Is Allyson Marie Dawson. I have settled my mind on commiting suicide. I know, It's like taking the short way out, but.. I can't pretend like this doesn't bother me. I know, this is one of the lowest, hardest things I've done, but before you judge me with rash judgement, listen to my side of the story.._

_"I am but a girl, living in this world, Hardship and triumph within my grasp. It all slipped away one day, when my best friend fell inlove with the enemy. I didn't try to stop it, because he was just.. _so_ happy, I couldn't bring myself to. All I could do was hope that one day he'd notice the absence in my eyes, the big dark hole of sadness and pain, but he never did. _

_"Austin, I loved and still love you, and Cassidy I never blamed you. Trish and Dez, you were always there for me, supporting and rationalizing with me.. while my father did everything he could to keep me happy. Long story short, I had felt this big ball of pain and heartbreak build within me until it collapsed, exploding with the birth of Sally, Austin's daughter.. Of course I wouldn't blame her either. I don't blame anyone but myself. _

_"This, is my final goodbye. So, shall you not feel sympathy for me, or rage towards Cassidy. It was and never will be her fault. She was just playing a make believe, twisted game that we had no clue about until it was to late. I can not say how sorry I am.. to all of you. Goodbye." _He stops, then, and as a single tear slides down his freckled cheek, he walks down the stairs and sits next to Trish, who curls up into him.

It was now Austin's turn.

He slowly walks to the podium, heart in his stomach as he fights to hide his tears. A bitter hope, for his face was covered with tear streaks and a red nose and puffy eyes.

He looks out at the crowd of loved ones and family, before pulling himself together for his last few moments with his little Ally-cat.

"Ally Dawson was my best friend. I was blinded, obviously, to leave her behind like she was nothing, when she so obviously was my everything. I forgot what real love felt like, being blinded by the hopes of having my fame and having a beautiful wife as well. My top priority was myself, and I regret that so deeply I wish it was me instead of Ally. She didn't deserve the way I'd treated her.. she didn't deserve for me to treat her like I'd never known her, or like I'd never felt the love and affection I felt for her.. I just let it go, instead, and I understand how deeply that can and must have hurt her, because now, I feel it too. That dark pit of despair and pain, affecting my breathing and that twisting pain in my heart.." He sucks in a breathe, tears dripping down his face.

"Ally.. My little Ally-cat.. I'm so, very sorry for everything that I've done. I know It's a little to late, and I know that I didn't do a very good job at protecting her, but I wish I had. Although wishing gets me nowhere. I do, though, have a song she'd written before she'd.." He chokes, a sob slipping from his mouth. He shakes his head, grabbing the radio player and hitting play.

_"This is not fair, I am beyond repair cause of you_  
_yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou_  
_Can't find my head, so I've fallen instead over you_  
_yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou.."_

Ally's voice rings from the radio and everyone sits up, eyes wide with recognition and sadness.

_"Blood on my sleeve, I get more than you need, yes I do_  
_Do-o-o, I do, do-o-o_  
_Frightened you'll creep so I cry in my sleep, yes I do_  
_Do-o-o, I do_

_Oh I I I'm poisoned with love, love_  
_But I-I-I can't get enough, enough_  
_So I keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_  
_I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

_This is not fair, but I've lost every care, I want you_  
_yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou_  
_I wear these tears and pretend they're not there just for you_  
_yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou_

_Hurting myself, you say that I need help, and I do_  
_Do-o-o, do, do-o-o_  
_Under your spell, if you look you can tell I love you_  
_yo-o-ou, I do_

_Oh I I I'm poisoned with love, love_  
_But I-I-I can't get enough, enough_  
_So I keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_  
_I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

_for you, y-o-ou,_

_for you, y-o-ou,_

_Oh I I I'm poisoned with love, love_  
_But I-I-I can't get enough, enough_  
_So I keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_  
_I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

_I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou,_

_I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou.."_

* * *

As the group of five watch the priest instruct the workers, they cry. Tears of pain, loss, hurt, regret, sorrow.. but not sympathy. No, not sympathy. Ally hadn't wanted sympathy. She wanted understanding. She got it, of course, because everyone could understand the pain.. they were feeling it now, so.

She'd never felt important. She'd never felt amazing. She'd never felt tear worthy. But she had felt proud. Proud of herself, of Austin, of Trish, of Dez, Of her father, and of Cassidy and everyone else in the world.

At some point in time, they have all accomplished one thing. They'd all felt the emotions they should.

Love, being the most important.

Love was a four letter word that could bring pain, loss and sorrow. But It also brought friendship and companionship. It could mean anything, depending on the person thinking and feeling it.

It could be a false love, where your only using and abusing of the person your with, because you love the power and money they have. It could mean anything. Don't ever underestimate the power of love.

It could be a life or death situation, and given all the emotions that could be at play, It may not end in a fairy-tale happy ending, but everything ends, eventually, and then starts with a new beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** AND THEN THEY ALL WAKE UP AND ITS HAPPILY EVER AFTER. **NOT!** Where would the ending be if that'd been the case? ._. that would totally cancel out the meaning of it -_-.

ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this, because, although I may update it again, atleast once, this is the OFFICIAL ENDING! c: Heh, everyone was sending me mean messages and :[ It made me very sad, so I decided to try to finish it.

Now, on to the fact of the rude messages. *Cue harsh, annoyed, angry look*

I get that you all have waited like, forever for this chapter. It wasn't actually my fault and I'm not going to sit here and spew some rather lame, although rational, excuses. Here's a clue, for you guys. I don't do what I'm told to do. If you demand something of me, I'm almost 100% sure you'll get the exact opposite of what you wanted. I did it this time because you guys don't quite know my patience levels.

One thing I will tell you, though, Is I've been busy. I can't update as soon as I used too, &'d I am sorry. But threats, angry reviews/messages and other things, WILL NOT BE TOLERATED by me. I will most likely just disappear for a while longer if you don't stop with that nonsense.

Anyways, enough being a mean arsehole. I really hope you liked this! I really wish you'd review! And I will see you soon, just not on this story c; BYYYEE!


	8. Please Read! - Very Important

So.. I'm honestly very happy right now. I have recently been told that this story, _Her Sick, Twisted Game_, was nominated for the 'Best story of 2012' award! I would like to formally and personally thank...

_WhatEverAfter6055_ for the nomination.

I'm thrilled and so so excited! This is.. so amazing! I'm touched and I probably sound like a sap right now, but I love you all so much. I'm so so sorry that I haven't been able to update any of my stories as often as I'd like, but, I'm trying.

My computer is up and running again, so, I can most likely start writing more!

I'm going to be deleting some of my stories, but not all. The ones that I feel are just absolutely terrible and all over the place are going to be discontinued and erased.

But besides that, I sincerely thank all the ladies and gentlemen that stuck with me, even though I may have abandoned you all.

You all are absolutely amazing and.. I can't believe I let you down by not updating so often.

As a 'Make it up to you' sort of gift, I've decided to write one-shots that you all would enjoy. You pick whether its a 'Happy' or 'Angsty' or 'Angsty with a happy ending' or whatever type you want. You pick the topic. You pick everything.

Who Austin ends up with. O/C or not.

It could be..

Austin/OC

Ally/OC

Austin/Ally

Austin/Trish

Ally/Dez

Trish/OC

Dez/OC

I don't mind.

Starting, as of now, from this day forward, I will try to finish my story _Someone Save This Hopeless Soul_ and I will try to get every topic you ask for done!

Thank you for reading this!

I'm sorry if anyone thought this was an update, but this was honestly important! Message me a topic or review it in this.

And there may, possibly, be another chapter to this.. just because everyone was so nice, and loyal to this story.

Stories to be deleted of mine -

_An Accidental Love - Dallas is moving and Ally finds out he cheated on her with Austin Moon's Slutty girlfriend. Austin makes a bet with his friends to see who can take Ally's V-card and break her. Who will win? And will Austin fall in love with her?,_

_Broken hearts, always have a healer - Ally just got out of a bad relationship. Austin just met Ally. Jordan likes Austin. Ally comes to like Austin. Austin likes them both, but, who does he like more? And Will Auslly happen?,_

_Runaway Soul - Ally's Moving with her mom. Leaving everyone, even her dad, Behind. BUT, what happens if she hears somethings, and Vows to prove EVERYONE wrong?, _

_Magical Mistakes - They would have never thought that their wishes would come true. Austin claims Ally's Song "Not a Love song" as his own and she gets angry, breaking the partnership off. A shooting star and two different wishes, Come true.,_

_Can you ever change - Austin's a popular boy. Ally's a popular girl. One thing; They hate eachother. They USED to be bestfriends; But everything changed. Austin regrets and wishes that didn't happen. He wants everything right but wont say it., _

_The fifth Partner,  
_

and

_What the switched - The mystery of a lifetime. Ally and Dez, are in for a long ride. Because, when one night, the red ringed moon happened during a thunderstorm. They locked targets to the moon, and now they're both bewitched. Bodies are switched. Ally is Dez, and Dez is Ally. Will secrets be revealed, and will forbidden feelings rise for Austin from Ally, and Trish from Dez? _

Is going under construction. Meaning, I'm going to take it down and retype most of the chapters already posted!

Well, I hope to see.. well.. write.. for you all soon!


End file.
